yupi nvr title my storys
by tootsiepopgurl
Summary: When Anna is captured by Link and his troops will she find she is not the only one of her kind? r&r pleeze no flames
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I slightly own Anna

Anna looked through the window. The moon was rising. Because of this war she was separated from her brother and her army because of the Hylains. A cell she was in. A dank dark cell, a stupid dank dark cell. She needed to get out of here. A door opened. She saw a figure walking down the stairs. "Great," she thought, "a soldier has come to question me." The figure came out of the shadows. It was a man dressed in green. Well green everything actually.

"Yes?" said Anna mencifully. "I need your help," he replied. "Why?" "I am wounded and I need your blood," he replied. "My blood?" she thought "is he? No it can't be that he is a…." "Fine," she said "Here." Anna slit her wrist. "Take as much as you want." "I don't want to kill you." "You won't. I can guarantee that." The man bent down his head and sucked her blood. After about five minutes he pulled his head away. "Done?" The man nodded. Anna smiled. "What is your name?" "Link. You will be fine won't you?" Anna nodded and said "Oh don't worry Mr. Link I will be."

Well that's it……..short I know well until next time(which will be in about 5 minutes)


	2. pure blooded

Disclaimer: again I don't own crap. Except Anna.

The next day……….

"We found a friend of that bitches." Link looked up at his queen. "Really? Who?" "I don't know. I believe it may be her brother." Anna had a brother? This was news to him. Anna having a brother? Well she is lucky in many ways to have someone to protect her and comfort her. "We'll let her see him." "Zelda? Why are you acting like that?" Link asked. He did not like the tone in Zelda's voice. "Oh nothing," she replied. "But once she sees what we've done to him she'll go crazy."

A guard came to Anna's cell. "Come with me. The queen wants to see you." He unlocked the door. "Great" she thought. "I'm gonna be executed." They walked up some number of stairs. They walked through a corridor that lead to the throne room. "Hello Anna. My my why do you look so sad?" said Zelda "What do you want?" she replied. Her voice had hate and venom in it. "We found your brother." "Velkan?" "Velkan that's him name is it? Well he sure is handsome." Anna laughed. Then her laugh turned into cackle. "He would never give you the time of day." "Oh really? Velkan? Show her what we have done to you." Velkan walked into the throne room there was a gash across his stomach. Link looked at Zelda. What has she done? Why was she doing this? Velkan staggered over to Anna. "Anna," he muttered "Please help me." He fell to his knees. Anna got down on her knees as well. "What would you have me do?" Velkan leaned over to her ear and whispered something. Anna pulled away with a horrified look on her face. "NO!" she yelled "I CAN'T DO THAT!" "Would you have me suffer?" Anna shook her head. "No I don't. When you get to heaven say hi to papa for me." Velkan smiled. "This will be the only thing I thank Dracula for." Anna smiled. She laid Velkan down. She took his hand into hers. "Good bye Velkan." Anna said.

She lowered her head onto his neck and her fangs grew. Her eyes turned an emerald green. She bit his neck and sucked the blood of her own brother. "I am sorry God." She thought. "What is she doing?" Link thought. Anna lifted her head. She wiped the blood from the side of her mouth. Link couldn't believe his eyes. She was a vampire! A pure blooded vampire! The guards took Anna by the arms and led her out. "I expected that to go differently." Zelda said.

Well another chappie done. Yes anna and link are both vampires though they are different kinds. Anna was once Dracula's bride. Review now!


	3. damn u all and what happened today?

Disclaimer: I don't own nobody except Anna. And I don't remember where I left off. But lemme see where I remember.

Anna was brought back down to her cell a couple of hours ago. She had killed her own brother. "Oh Velkan," she thought "I'm sorry." Tears ran down her cheeks. Because of Dracula she was like this. Because of her lust she was like this. Because of Dracula she was his bride. She was his bride for all eternity. She hated Dracula. Now she hated him more because she had to feed on her own brother. She hated it! "Dear God! I am so sorry." Her black hair fell down in her face. "Damn you Dracula. Damn you Aleera. Damn you Verona. And damn you Marishka. I hate you all!" she thought bitterly.

Upstairs……………"That didn't go well at all, Link" said Zelda bitterly "What did she do?" "I don't know. It happened all so fast." Link replied. Zelda nodded. "Oh well. What are you doing tonight?" she asked him. "I have things to do." He said. "Like what?" "That is none of your business Zelda. I just have things to do…" and with that he walked off.

That night………… Anna stood on the ceiling of her cell. "How should I get out of here?" she muttered to her self. She stretched casually. She heard the door open. "Great what now?" She jumped down off the ceiling and crouched down. "Alright. What happened up there today?" said Link as he came down the stairs. Anna looked at him. "I don't have to tell you. Its none of your business." Link looked at her and he showed his pointed fangs. Anna rolled her eyes and she showed him hers. Her eyes once again turned an emerald green. "I am sure you seen teeth like this before."

Well that's all folks for now. I am bored and my cousin is being a nosy person.

Review!1


	4. feeding part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but my own character Anna. And no she is not Anna Velarious.

"Yes. I have seen teeth like those before." Said Link "For I am a vampire." Anna smiled. "Interesting. You are a different vampire. Not at all like me." "I drink blood. What else is there?" replied Link. Anna laughed. "Oh Link. When you're a vampire there is so much more." Anna replied. "When you show your teeth your eyes become an emerald green. But my eyes do not." "I am a different vampire. Link if you let me get out of here I will show you what I mean." Link looked at her. Was she lying or was she telling the truth? "Alright I'll let you out but just to show me what you mean."

Outside on Hyrule Castles roof…….."So why are we on top of the roof?" Anna smiled. "You'll see." She looked for an unsuspecting victim. "Ah," she muttered "voila." She looked at Link and said "Watch and learn." She backed up on the roof and ran to the edge and jumped off. "ANNA!" he yelled. She turned into her vampire form and picked up a villager and bit his neck. "Ah blood! I haven't had blood like this in a long time." She came back and turned to normal. "You are different. You are a different vampire. How is that possible?" asked Link. Anna smiled. "For a time I was a bride to Dracula."

I gotta go. Bye.


	5. srry peoplesbarbossa and his feathered h...

Authors note: ok Im gonna be discontinuing this stooped vampire story fer a while. Now if youd be so kind I am gonna go and drink some rum and slice barbossa's feather on his hat. HAH TAKE THAT PIRATE BOY! **laughs like dr.evil**


End file.
